


a twist of fate

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beaches, Doggy Style, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Hotels, M/M, Missionary Position, Past Relationship(s), Pool, Rimming, Sex, Swimming, Weddings, not much else, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He knows that voice. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's the voice that told him "I love you" so many times, the one that could leave him blushing and glowing and enchanted with just a few simple words. It's Louis fucking Tomlinson, standing there in a white dress shirt with a black stripe on the collar and a disheveled bowtie and a pair of Vans, hair done into a perfect sexy swoop, eyes brighter than any star Harry's ever seen, with a smirk on his pretty face. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt [here](http://tummyhand.tumblr.com/post/85080787169/x) and it bugged me so much that i had to write it. i saw that some other people filled it already, but mine's a lot different than theirs', i think. if you like it, come see me on [tumblr](http://harryindallas.tumblr.com/) ! enjoy!

"Harry I just can't do this." 

**Two Years Ago**

Harry turns around with his coffee in hand, yawning. He collides almost face to face with someone else, and his coffee spills everywhere between them.

See, the only reason he came to Tesco was for chocolate. Gemma's sick in bed, and Harry's taking care of her like a good little brother. Zayn thinks it's weird that she's been staying over for so long, but, what can Harry do? She's his sister. Ashton keeps hanging around too, bringing Gemma soup and flowers and other boyfriend-y things. 

Harry thinks she's got food poisoning. 

A few nights ago, Gemma and Ashton came over for dinner and a movie with Harry, Liam, and Zayn. Harry, being an idiot, decided to make  _fish_. He probably didn't cook it all the way through, and now, his older sister has been in his bedroom for four days, making Harry into her personal slave and occasionally being sick. 

It took a while for Gemma to even convince Harry to go out and  _get_  the chocolate; she's  _sick_ , and it's also 3am. 

After a few minutes of brother and sisterly bickering, Zayn came out of his and Liam's room and scolded him and made him go. 

So, here he is, at Tesco at three in the bloody morning, with a cup of coffee all over the floor, an extremely attractive stranger, and no bar of chocolate.

"Oops." Harry says, stepping back to survey the damage.

His first thought is that he could not have picked a prettier boy to spill something on.

Bright blue eyes framed by endless lashes stare back at him, high cheekbones with a bit of stubble, and soft-looking, feathery, caramel-colored fringe that's swept back from his forehead messily. He's in a plain grey T-shirt, dark grey trackies, and a pair of old black Vans.  He's gorgeous.

Harry's second thought is that he's a fucking idiot.

"H _i_ ," The boy - well, man - says. "Ow, fuck."

"I'm so sorry, oh my god! I had no idea you were there, and -" Harry starts.

"At least it wasn't a good shirt -" The boy says at the same time, and both of them laugh. Harry thinks the other boy's laugh is almost as pretty as his face.

"Sorry, you go." Harry blushes.

"Uh, I said it's good I'm not too attached to this shirt, mate. 's a bit wet. And hot. Very very hot." He pulls the sticky grey fabric from his chest, sucking in a breath.

Harry frowns, reaching down to grab his now empty cup. Louis sighs and shakes off his shoe, which only has a few drops of coffee on it. "I'm really sorry - oh my gosh. Okay, uh, I live literally three minutes away, just - come back with me and I'll get you another milkshake and I'll wash your shirt, alright?" He stutters.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but, I suppose I can." He shrugs, smirking. "I'm Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson."

"'m Harry Styles. I won't kidnap you, promise." Harry chuckles.

"You're lucky I skated here, otherwise I wouldn't come." Louis says, picking up his Reese's Peanut Butter Cup milkshake. Luckily, Harry sees that most of it's still in the plastic cup.

"You  _skated_  here at 3am?" Harry cocks his head, and Louis nods. "Gosh. Isn't it a little, I don't know,  _late_?"

Louis shrugs. "Depends on how you look at it. In some ways, I'm already up for the morning, see." He smirks.

That's smirk - oh. He's cute.

"Mhm. C'mon then, I want my coffee." Harry nods.

He reaches over to the coffee machine and refills his cup, then adds two packets of sugar and a sufficient amount of cream. As Harry stirs his coffee, he can feel Louis' pretty eyes on him, and he wonders if Louis has anywhere to stay. By the looks of him, he does, but, still, there are a lot of crazy characters that hang around Tesco. Louis picks his skateboard up and tucks it under his arm.

He pays for his coffee and Louis' smoothie ("I spilled it on you it's me fault just  _let me get it_!") and, at the last minute, remembers the chocolate. Coffee and chocolate in hand, Harry leads Louis to his  Jeep. Harry looks over and catches Louis with a sneer upon his pretty face.

"What?" Harry asks, setting his coffee in the stupid broken cupholder.

"Jeep." Louis frowns, and Harry chuckles. 

"What d'you drive, then?" Harry asks, backing out of his parking spot.

"I drive a Porsche, thank you." Louis says, raising his eyebrows.

"You don't drive a Porsche." Harry laughs.

"That, my new friend, is where you are r...right." Louis says, and Harry snorts.

"Knew it." Harry rolls his eyes.

"How old are you, anyway?" Louis asks. He's got a bit of a lisp when he says it, as he's got his straw in his mouth.

"I am twenty one," Harry draws the words out as he turns.

"I'm twenty threeee," Louis copies him, and Harry giggles. "Aren't you at uni, then?" 

"See, I skipped a year of school when I was eight, and another when I was ten, so. I'm an early bird." Harry says with what he's sure is a very stupid smile.

"You've skipped two years of school? Are you, like, smart?" Louis asks.

"I guess so, if I got to skip two years, yeah." Harry shrugs as he pulls into his driveway.

"Home sweet home?" Louis asks.

"It's not much, but, yeah. s'home." Harry shrugs again, undoing his seatbelt and grabbing the chocolate and his coffee. 

"What're you doing out so late? I forgot to ask." Louis gets out behind him.

"My sister's sick, and she 'desperately needed chocolate'." Harry rolls his eyes. "Why were  _you_  out so late?" He shoots back. 

"I needed a smoothie, I was watching a LOST marathon. Food was necessary." Louis says simply.

"Mm." Harry unlocks and opens the door. "Try to be quiet, 'm not sure who's awake and who's not." 

He tiptoes inside and turns on the hallway light. Louis follows him into his bedroom, where a note sits on his bed. 

"Shit." Harry sighs.

He picks up the note and skims over it. It says Ashton took Gemma home so he could "properly take care of her", and thanks for doing it so far. Gemma wrote that she made Ash put on new sheets and pillowcases so Harry could sleep there. 

Gemma is so carefree and floaty, sometimes Harry worries she and Ashton will just run off somewhere without telling anyone, and Harry will have to go and find her. He isn't worried about having to pick up the pieces after Ashton, though. He's a good guy. 

"Something wrong?" Louis asks, standing in the doorway. 

Right. He has to wash his shirt.

"No, just, my sister's boyfriend took her home, so I guess we get to have the chocolate." Harry shrugs.

"Is," Louis runs a hand through his long hair. "That a bad thing?"

"Well I still have to wash your shirt." Harry says. 

"True. Have you got a washing machine? Wait - don't answer that." Louis rolls his eyes at himself, and Harry laughs.

"Yeah, I'll grab you a jumper and you can wear that while I wash it." Harry holds his hand out for Louis' shirt.

Harry sees a blush creep up on Louis' cheeks. "Oh. Right. Hold this." 

He hands Harry his smoothie, and tugs his wet T-shirt over his head. Harry tries not to smirk at how fit he is; a toned chest leads to cute abs and an adorable tummy by his boxers (which Harry can see peeking out of his shorts). Harry hands Louis his smoothie and his coffee, striding into the room next to the bathroom, where the washer and dryer sit. 

Louis follows him, hopping up to sit on the dryer as Harry turns the washing machine on. 

"Hmm," Harry cocks his head, turning Louis' shirt over in his hands. "Snuggle, or Oxiclean?" 

Louis bursts out laughing. "Snuggle, I'd have thought that obvious." 

Harry pours a capful of detergent in the washing machine, tosses Louis' shirt in, and closes it. He looks over at Louis, who is waiching him with a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Need something?" Harry asks.

"A jumper, for one." Louis says, smirking. 

"Right. A jumper." Harry nods, standing. 

He strides into his bedroom with Louis on his heels. After searching through his drawers to find a suitable jumper for Louis, he grabs a big black one that Luke got him last spring. Tossing it to Louis, Harry lays back on his bed, watching him.

Curiously, Louis doesn't pull the jumper over his messy hair. He just tosses it on the bed and sits next to Harry. He cocks his head as Louis leans in closer to him.

"Should I even bother putting this on?" Louis purrs.

"Hm?" Harry asks. Is Louis really asking this?

"Fuck being coy. Can I just kiss you?" Louis asks, and Harry chuckles.

"If you want to." He feels himself blush.

Louis cups Harry's face in his hands, and brings him closer. Their lips meet hungrily, and Harry wraps his arms around Louis' slender frame. Harry can taste strawberry and pineapple on his tongue, and he could honestly stay connected to Louis by the mouth forever.

It's slow and tentative at first, but then Louis' hands are sliding into Harry's hair and Harry's opening his mouth to let Louis' tongue inside and sucking it in further. Harry tilts his head to the side, and Louis tugs lightly on his hair, making a little noise in the back of his throat. 

Harry pulls him closer, tugging the smaller boy into his lap. Louis pulls back to let out a breathy laugh, and Harry thinks it sounds like wind chimes blowing in a hot summer breeze and that sound shells make when they clink against each other in the waves. Harry laughs too, resting his hand on the nape of Louis' neck and pulling him in to kiss again.

Louis shifts his bum too quickly, and he topples over, grabbing Harry and taking him down as well. Harry yelps as they land in a tangled heap on the floor. Louis lands with his head on Harry's chest, and Harry can feel his chest shaking as he laughs. Harry sits up on his elbows, snorting.

"That went well." Harry says, cracking his neck and wincing when it pops. 

"C'mere," Louis says, sitting up to turn over.

He leans over Harry, pressing their lips together. Harry pulls him close, relishing in the scent of his cologne and the feel of his lips on his. Louis grinds down on Harry's cock, and Harry groans, his grip tightening on the smaller boy's waist.

Louis straddles Harry's waist, cupping his face in his hands, which, Harry notes, are much smaller than his own. Harry slips his hand down Louis' torso, coming to rest on the waistband of his shorts. He pulls away from Louis, looking up at him. His eyes are the color of the ocean after it's just rained, but they're being swallowed up by lust-blown irises.

"You sure?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows.

Louis nods, blinking slowly. "Want you."

"Fuck," Harry groans as Louis reaches down and rubs over his clothed cock.

Harry slips his hand under the waistband of his boxers, running his fingers down the smooth expanse of skin to his cock. Wrapping his hand around the base of Louis' now-hardening dick, Harry slowly works his hand up and down it. Louis groans, and Harry watches as his eyes squeeze shut in the prettiest way he's ever seen. 

Louis slips his hands to the hem on Harry's shirt, and pulls it over his head. Harry helps him out, straightening his arms above his head and shaking his hair out wildly. Louis snorts, and Harry fumbles to unto his belt and zipper. Louis tugs Harry's jeans down to his thighs, exaggerating a noise as he pulls.

"How do you put these  _on_?" Louis pants, tugging harder.

Harry laughs breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. "You have to  _pull_  on them," 

"I  _am_  pulling on them, asshole, but - oh my god - what are these?" Louis pulls them down to Harry's calves with a triumphant whoop. Harry tugs them all the way off his feet, then tosses them on the chair in the corner. Louis pulls his shorts off, and Harry can see the outline of his hard cock through his boxers. 

Harry pulls Louis back on top of him, and he can feel Louis' heartbeat against his chest. It's soft, fluttering like a bird. He runs his hands down the curved plane of Louis' back, feeling it move as he breathes.

"You're so hot," Louis presses their lips together again, letting out a long breath through his nose.

Louis pulls away as Harry pushes his tongue into his mouth, pressing his lips to his neck and sucking  _hard_. Harry groans, arching his back under him. Louis bites at the juncture of his neck and jaw, and Harry knows there'll be a big purple bruise there in the morning.

Harry puts his hands on Louis' waist, pushing him off and flipping them over so he's on top. Louis laughs breathlessly, breath hitching as Harry bites at his neck. He twines his fingers together at the nape of Harry's neck, shoving his hips up into Harry's. 

"Oh my - fuck, need you  _now_ ," Louis groans, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

"Not yet," Harry breathes. "Want to mark you up all nice and good first." 

Louis whimpers softly, and Harry starts on another spot on his neck. Harry can tell that Louis doesn't know where to out his hands, as he keeps moving them from his back to his own hair to Harry's hair. Harry stands, pulling Louis up with him. 

"Where - are we going?" Louis asks breathlessly.

"Bed, can't eat you out on the floor, can I?" Harry winks, and Louis laughs. "You - you're clean, right babe?" 

"Yeah, did it this morning." Louis nods.

Grabbing two handfuls of Louis' bum, Harry uses his legs to pick him up. Louis giggles and wraps his arms and legs around him. He plops Louis on the bed, collapsing on top of him. Their lips meet in a heated kiss, all tongue and hair-pulling and warmth.

Harry grinds down on Louis' cock, groaning at the delicious way it rubs with his own. Louis reaches down to tug Harry's boxers over his pert little bum, taking a hearty squeeze. Harry shivers, standing to pull off his boxers, then pulling Louis' off as well.

He slides Louis backwards on the bed, attaching his lips to one of his pretty, thick thighs. Louis threads his fingers into Harry's hair, making a little noise in the back of his throat. Biting at his tanned skin, Harry holds Louis' hips down, pushing him further into the mattress. Louis spreads his legs wider, shivering as Harry bites another bruise into the inside of his thigh. 

"Want - your mouth," Louis pants.

"Yeah? Want me to open you up with my tongue?" Harry asks, spreading Louis' legs wider to lick a fat stripe over his hole. He flips him over so he's laying on his tummy, squeezing his bum and spreading his cheeks for more access to his hole.

" _Ooooh_  - yeah, g -  _god_ ," Louis shivers.

Harry circles his tongue around Louis' hole, relishing in the way it flutters and quivers against his tongue. He tightens his grip on Louis' hips, lips moving messily around his hole. 

Harry smiles and bends in again, pressing a gentle kiss over Louis' hole and making the boy underneath him quiver and whimper. He gets his first breathy moan when he flattens his tongue and licks slowly up from the soft skin behind Louis' balls to where his back meets his bum. 

Louis' back arches obscenely and he moans loudly, grinding his hard cock into the sheets to get some friction.  

“Yeah, so hot,” Harry mumbles into Louis' skin, licking back down to his hole and fitting his mouth over it.

He spreads Louis' cheeks further apart, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise, probably, and tongues at the little ring of muscle. 

He doesn’t push his tongue inside, not yet, just licks in small, tight circles and enjoying the soft give of Louis' hole under his tongue.

 “H -  _Harry_ ,” Louis moans, rutting his hips down again.  “Oh, god,  _please - do_  something -" 

"A bit desperate, are we?" Harry smirks.

"Shut up and eat me out, you arse." 

Harry grins and returns to his task, adding a bit more pressure with his tongue and sucking kisses against Louis' quivering hole.  

“Shitshit _shit_ ,” Louis pants, trembling with the effort of staying still. Harry can feel his thighs shaking beneath him.

He groans against Louis' skin, burying his face deeper in his bum and beginning to press his tongue carefully inside. He feels the hot muscle give under the extra pressure and then the tip of his tongue slips inside, and Louis gasps and shivers.

Harry wiggles his tongue around, licking further inside and rubbing his lips messily around Louis' hole.

“Oh god, oh, fuck,” Louis gasps, pushing back a bit against Harry's mouth.   

Harry groans again, moving his tongue enthusiastically in short, thrusting movements and letting Louis push back on it. Louis' starting to make more noise, now, little whimpers in between pleas of “Harry,” and he only stops when Harry forcefully shoves his hips down into the bed so he can pull his tongue out and start teasing it around Louis' hole again. 

"You're so pretty like this," Harry breathes. He teases around Louis' rim some more with the tip of his tongue, drawing another moan from the shaking boy beneath him.  “All spread out for me.”

“Ha - Harry,” Louis gasps into the sheets, his voice rising on the end of the word as Harry pushes his tongue inside him again. 

He licks in for another minute until his face is messy with spit and Louis' cries have increased significantly in volume, and then he decides that it’s time to take it up a notch. He draws back, admiring Louis' shiny little hole, a bit more relaxed since he started working it over, and spits on it for good measure before bringing one of the fingers of his free hand up to tease around the rim.

“You ready for my fingers?” He asks quietly, pressing in gently and feeling the muscle jump underneath his fingers.

"Yeeaaaah," Louis breathes, pushing back towards Harry's finger. 

"You're so fucking hot," Harry says, splaying his hand over the small of Louis' back.

Louis shudders, and his only reply is to push back on his finger and greedily take it further inside with a groan. Harry leans in again and licks around where his finger is stretching him out just slightly, feeling the muscle loosen further as he starts to move his finger in and out. 

Louis' hands find Harry's hair, and he tugs on it lightly and Harry strokes his thumb up and down from where it's resting on Louis' back as he slides in another finger, sinking it in slowly and licking around it to make the glide smoother. 

Once Harry's added a third finger, making Louis writhe against the sheets, he decides to finally curl his fingers to find his prostate.

“Oh, g -  _god_ ,” Louis wails, his back arching enough that his words are no longer muffled, “Oh my  _god_ , Harry, yeah–”

“S’that feel good?” Harry purrs, fingers buried deep as he massages Louis' prostate with the pads of his fingers.

“Yeah, so, s-so good,” Louis whines, his legs shaking. He’s risen to his knees, back arching in one of the hottest ways Harry's ever seen. 

Harry grins at how responsive Louis is and keeps licking around his fingers, tickling the skin around Louis' hole with the very tip of his tongue just to make him utter some more of those pretty moans.

"H - holy  _shit_ , 'm ready, 'm ready, c'mon," Louis chants, tugging at Harry's hair to pull him away from his hole.

"Yeah?" Harry sits back on his heels, kneading Louis' bum with one hand.

Louis nods, and Harry reaches into his bedside table to grab a condom and rolls it on, adding a liberal amount of lube and lining it up with Louis' pretty hole.

"Hurry up," Louis pants.

"Maybe I'll just sit here and wait for you to go  _mad_ , maybe I won't let you come at all." Harry says conversationally. 

"You're a fucking dick, I'll get off myself - 

He cuts off mid-sentence and moans when Harry pushes into him without warning, working his cock fully inside Louis' tight hole in several slick thrusts. Harry has to pause once he’s fully inside to catch his breath and calm himself down, but it seems like Louis needs the break too, if the way he’s shaking is any indication.

“This what you wanted?” Harry asks him, trying to keep his voice steady.

 _“Yes,”_  Louis wails into the sheets. “Move, move, you’re - fucking  _huge_  -”

Harry smirks but does as he’s told, pressing a hand to Louis' sweaty back as he draws his cock almost all the way out and then slams back inside.

Louis' whole body jolts forward, and the sound of skin slapping skin is loud in the room where the only other noise is Harry’s labored breathing. “Oh, fuck, again,” Louis moans.

“Of course I’m doing it again,” Harry snaps, shoving inside once more just to hear Louis yelp. “You think I’ve only got two good thrusts in me?”

“Dunno how many you’ve got in you,” Louis says, his voice slow and breathy as he turns around to smirk at Harry. “But I kinda wanna find out, so if you don’t mind-”

He cuts off again with a shout as Harry starts to fuck him faster, working into a rhythm that has Louis mashing his face into the sheets and white-knuckling his grip on the comforter as Harry's cock strokes over his prostate over and over.

“Oh,  _oh_ god, like that, yeah, fuck,” He moans.

Harry bites his own lip, the pain sharpening his senses a bit and lessening the urge to blow his load for the moment. He drops both hands back to Louis' hips, gripping them tightly, and starts moving his hips even  _faster,_  hipbones smacking into Louis' arse as he fucks him right into the mattress and then some.

Louis' arms gave out a while ago, but as Harry keeps fucking him his legs collapse completely, and Harry's hips follow him down until he’s spread out underneath him, unable to move - only able to take Harry's cock inside again and again, take what’s given to him with no leverage and no support.

“Aa- _ah, fuck,_ fuck, unh - unh -”

Louis' back muscles are jumping under his skin as he gets pounded, and Harry's out of his  _mind_  with how good this is, the way Louis' body seems made for his cock - he leans down and bites at Louis' shoulder, pinning him underneath him, and Louis actually almost  _screams_. “Oh, god, gonna - ohh, m’so close-”

Harry stops moving, pressing himself fully inside before dropping his forehead tiredly to Louis' back.

“No, no, why’d you stop,” Louis whines, pushing himself back and trying to fuck himself back on Harry's dick.

Harry pulls out carefully, drawing another whine from Louis. But- “Turn over,” he instructs Louis, his voice gone raspy and lust-drunk. “Want t' see your face while you come.”

Louis groans loudly, pushing himself up so his shoulder blades are prominent and so, so delicious-looking, and then he turns himself over. He looks  _wrecked,_ his cheeks stained pink and flushed all down to his tummy, and his sweaty hair in wild disarray, matted to his forehead.

“Hold your legs up for a second,” Harry says, and for once Louis does as he says without any mouthiness, just desperate to get him back inside as his red, hard cock bobs against his abs. Harry uses his hand to guide himself back into Louis' hole, pushing inside once again as they both moan at how good it feels.

When he’s fully inside, Harry takes his hand away and grips Louis thighs where Louis' holding them, shooing his hands away and replacing them with his own.

“Please, please, move move  _move_ , I’m so close,” Louis pants, trying to wiggle down more onto Harry's cock.

“Yeah?” Harry grins, leaning down and kissing him. This way, he’s got Louis' legs bent in half and pressed up against his chest. “Want it hard?”

“Hard as you can,” says Louis honestly, blue irises swallowed up by lust-blown pupils.

Harry chuckles, feeling dangerous and wild, and pecks Louis on the lips again before hitching his legs a bit higher and fucking  _giving_ it to him.

He can really  _get_ _in_  better like this, drag his cock more firmly against Louis' prostate, and he keeps himself deep, pulling out only halfway and fucking back in with hard, quick strokes. Louis goes  _wild_  for it, throwing his head back and thrashing it around on the sheets, crying out loudly on every exhale because he just can’t fucking keep it together anymore.

“Ah - ah  _\- ah,_ oh f-f- ungh-”

He’s lost his words completely, and Harry's absolutely transfixed, tries to give it to him harder to see what kind of response he gets. That’s the thing - Louis is so fucking  _responsive_ , more than Harry could ever have dreamed of, and Harry's already addicted to the way Louis' raking his nails down his back.

“Gonna come?” Harry gasps, feeling his own orgasm start to curl low in his abdomen with how hard he’s been fucking Louis.

“Yeah -  _yeah,_ I - yeah-” Louis whimpers, digging his nails in harder, and Harry hisses at the pain. One of his hands drops down to grope at Harry's arse, raking his nails over his bum and pulling Harry harder into him. Harry's going to have welts all down his back by the time this is over, Jesus.

“Yeah, gonna make you come,” Harry murmurs, feeling his balls start to tighten up and swearing when his back continues to be torn up by Louis' sharp little nails, “Gonna make you come so hard, Lou-”

“Oh my god oh my god oh my  _god,”_  Louis wails, and then he’s coming, Harry can  _feel_  him clenching up tight and fluttering around his cock, feel the wet splash of his come between their overheated bodies, and  _especially_  feel the gouge of Louis' nails into his back.

Harry looks up and he sees that Louis' got tears in his eyes, that his lip is  _bleeding_  from how hard he’s been biting it, and that’s when Harry loses it, shooting  _hard_  into the condom and groaning as he leans up to capture Louis' lips with his own.

He fucks him weakly a few more times, riding out his orgasm as his mind whites out a bit, and when he comes to he drops his head, exhausted, to rest in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Holy shit," Louis pants. "I think we woke up the neighbors,"

Harry chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis' head. "Zayn's probably gonna murder me tomorrow, he hates losing sleep."

"Can we -" Louis breaks off and whimpers as Harry pulls out slowly. " _Ooooh_ ," Harry chuckles again and pulls the condom off his cock, ties it in a knot, and tosses it in the bin.

"You were saying?" Harry asks, yawning.

Louis is already asleep.

xxx

"I made pancakes, Lou." Harry says, shaking Louis' shoulder.

He looks pretty when he sleeps; younger, almost. His eyelashes flutter before they open and he whimpers sleepily. Harry pats his cheek, laughing.

"Hm?" Louis mutters.

"Wake it up, Lou." Harry says softly.

"C'mere, I need post-sex cuddles," Louis whines, reaching out for Harry.

Harry laughs, climbing back into bed. There's dried come on his chest still, he's been too lazy to get in the shower, and, plus, he'd wanted to shower with Louis. Louis tugs him in, and Harry wraps his arms around the sleepy boy, laughing out loud when Louis' morning wood presses against his thigh.

"Sorry, sorry." Louis giggles. 

"We should definitely shower, we smell like ass and sweat." Harry says, laughing as Louis nuzzles into his neck.

"Mm." Louis nods.

"Louis?"

"Hm?"

"Should we, ah, talk? About last night?" Harry asks sheepishly.

"I suppose." Louis nods, sitting up.

"Do, ah, you didn't leave, so that's a good sign -"

"Did you expect me to leave? That's a little shallow of you." Louis laughs, and Harry wants to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

"D'you wa - fuck, I hate stuff like this -"

"How 'bout I give you my number before I leave, hm? We can go to dinner or summat, take it nice and slow. G'nna need a shower first, though. And my shirt back." Louis says, poking Harry's thigh and smiling sweetly.

"Sounds good." Harry nods, grinning stupidly. "Sould we wash up, then?" 

"Mhm. Ah - since we're taking it slow, am I allowed to kiss you?" Louis cocks his head. "Cause that dumb smile on your face right now needs to be kissed."

Harry feels himself blush and nods, still surprised when Louis surges forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He pulls back an takes Harry's hand, leads him into the bathroom, and attempts to turn on the shower. Harry has to help him, though, and once he's done it, they strip and climb inside.

"So... by dates and stuff, d'you mean that you like me?" Harry asks, eyes closed as he shampoos.

"I guess you'll have to wait and - no of course I fucking like you, idiot. I wouldn't have even  _came_  here if I didnt like you." Louis laughs.

"Oh." Harry can feel himself blushing. "I like you a lot, too." 

"I hope you do, you really did a number on my arse last night, jesus. 'm a bit sore, to be honest." Louis chuckles, and Harry laughs loudly, rinsing his hair.

"Whoops. Guess you'll have to get me back next time." Harry shrugs.

"You go either way?" Louis asks.

"Yup. Doesn't matter." Harry says, looking over at him.

God, he's  _pretty_. Water droplets have formed beads all over his body, and the suds from his shampoo are sliding down the curve of his back and through the crack of his ass. Harry might be drooling.

"Need something?" Louis asks, watching Harry stare at him.

"What? Oh - sorry. You're just pretty." Harry says quickly.

"You're - oh, shit, do you have four nipples?" Louis asks, eyes widening comically.

"Yeah, 've had them forever." Harry shrugs.

"I don't have any weird talents, I'd share if I did." Louis and Harry laugh.

"What're we doing for our first date?" Harry asks, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Dinner? Dinner sounds good for a first date."

xxx

_"It's all too much."_

**Almost two years later**

"Harry, mate, get up!" Zayn's yelling, and a pillow lands on Harry's face. 

He groans, rolling over and tugging the comforter over his head, and. Oh. right. This isn't his bed. He's in a hotel. Gemma and Ashton's rehersal dinner is in two hours.

"How was your nap?" Zayn asks.

"Speech." Harry says suddenly, sitting up.

"What?" Zayn asks. Harry looks over at him. He's in a blue dress shirt with half the buttons undone, and his hair's still fluffed-up from sleeping. 

"I have to write a speech, Jesus." Harry flops back onto the bed, groaning.

"Nope, just me." Niall says, tying a towel around his waist on his way out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Harry's got t' write a speech." Zayn says, pulling on black dress pants. 

"Ooh, that's rough, mate. How long have you got?" Niall asks, rummaging through the tiny hotel closet to find his shirt.

"Till the wedding tomorrow, idiot." Liam says from the other bed. He's buried under the comforter, Harry didn't even see him.

"Either get in the shower or get dressed, babe, we've got to go soon." Zayn walks over to Liam and pats his bum. "Gemma wants us there early." 

"What did Ash say about that?" Niall asks, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his own black dress shirt.

"Ash doesn't give a shit if we get there early or late, 's long as we're there." Zayn says.

Liam groans and sits up, then pads over into the bathroom. Harry hears the shower turn on a minute later. "Niall you little shit! There's no hot water left!" He yells.

Niall laughs, and the other boys join in, unable to resist Niall's loud and obnoxious cackle. Harry thinks there's only one other person (besides Niall and Zayn and Liam) who could make him laugh like that. 

Louis.

Harry tries not to, but no matter what, he thinks about Louis every day. He had a laugh that sounded like ivories being tickled on a piano and a smile brighter than all the stars in the sky. He was a wild hurricane of emotions, all fun and laughter, until it wasn't anymore. More than once, Harry's wondered if Louis' out having fun and making mischief with someone else, or if he's missing Harry like Harry misses him.

The latter is highly unlikely, Harry thinks. 

Louis set sparklers aflame in Harry's veins, sparklers that became supernovas when they touched. Harry had only one year with Louis. One year of stupid jokes, bad movies at 3am, and trips to Tesco in the rain. And then it was over, and he was gone.

"Harry?" Niall asks softly, and Harry's brought back to the present.

"Hm? Sorry." Harry smiles a little apologetically.

"I was just sayin' you should get dressed. We've got t' be there soon, and I want to see Luke and Calum." Niall says with a kind smile.

"Sure." Harry nods, standing. "Zee, grab my shirt?" 

"Mhm." Zayn holds up two white dress shirts. "Smaller one?"

"I think they're the same..." Harry squints at them.

"Is yours the one with the broad shoulders or the normal ones?" Niall asks.

"Normal." Harry nods.

Zayn hands him the proper shirt, and Harry lays it on the bed. He pulls off his T-shirt and trackies, and tugs on his extremely tight dress pants and plain light blue dress shirt.

He does the buttons, then grabs his bowtie and tucks it under his collar, not bothering to tie it. None of them know how to, anyway. He styles his hair in as proper a quiff as he can, it's getting really long. He'll have to get it cut soon. If he's being completely truthful, he should've gotten it cut  _before_  the wedding, but he's got no time to do it today.

"Aw, Li, pants please!" Niall groans as Liam comes out of the bathroom.

"No need to yell, I'm getting 'em." Liam smiles, and his eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Here, babe." Zayn tosses Liam his pants.

"'s my hair look alright?" Harry asks, turning so Liam, Niall and Zayn can see him. 

Zayn nods, cocking his head as he looks at himself in the mirror. "What d'you reckon I should do with mine? Quiff it, or get it to the prefect messiness?" 

Harry chuckles and pulls on his new black boots (he bought them especially for the wedding, Gemma will be so proud). After he's put on a bit of cologne, Harry and the boys head downstairs, where a large banquet room will hold the dinner. 

The four boys walk inside laughing loudly, and a few heads turn to see who's rudely making an entrance. The room his huge, with loads of tables with white tablecloths and large flower arrangements of roses and lilies, the bar is empty, but there's a kind looking dark-haired bartender behind it, chatting with a guest. A single table sits at the head of the room, and the flowers are twined into a heart at the center. That must be where Ash and Gemma'll sit. 

"Look who it is!" A chirpy voice calls. Harry looks over. It's Luke, dressed in the same shirt and pants as Zayn, dirty blonde hair messily styled in a quiff.

"Luke Hemmings." Harry says nostalgically, nodding as he looks the younger boy up and down. "How old are you now, twelve?" Harry smirks, and Luke rolls his eyes.

"'ll be twenty in July." Luke says. "Niall, I must say, I was kind of expecting a hug, mate." 

Niall laughs and pulls the younger boy into his arms. "How've you been, Luke?"

"Good, I've been good. Fresh out of a pretty nasty breakup, but, like, it was a long time coming, so." Luke shrugs, and Harry smiles fondly at the memory of his broad shoulders being sunscreened up by Michael in the summer.

"But you're doing okay?" Zayn asks with a kind smile.

Luke nods. "Yup. Like I said, it's been coming for a while. We were fighting, like, every day." He shrugs, and Harry pats his shoulder.

"Sorry, man." Liam says.

"No biggie." Luke shrugs again. "Drinks, lads? Ash says bar's open." 

"Ooh, yeah." Niall says, heading over to the bar with Liam. Harry and the other boys follow him.

They sit in the little spinny chairs in front of the bar, and the bartender gets them each their drinks. Zayn makes fun of Harry when he gets a cocktail with a piece of starfruit speared by a toothpick, but he raises his eyebrows and takes a dramatic sip, and it makes the boys laugh, so. 

"Little brother's still drinking those fruity things?" Harry hears a familiar voice ask.

He turns. Gemma's there, looking radiant in a pale purple dress, dark blonde hair pulled into an elaborate bun. Harry stands, pulling his older sister into a hug. 

"You look amazing, Gems." He says.

"You don't look too bad yourself, bud." Gemma says, looking Harry up and down.

"Where's Ash?" Zayn asks.

"Talking to his mum, she's crying again." Gemma laughs. 

"Should you," Liam squints confusedly. "Be over there?"

"Nah," Gemma shakes her head. "She'll be fine."

"Here he comes now, anyway." Zayn says.

Ashton's in a white shirt and dress pants, and his hair's done all fancy and perfect. He's loping towards them with a dopey smile on his face, and he gives them a small wave upon arrival.

"Hey, lads." Ash says, wrapping an arm around Gemma's waist. He kisses her cheek, and Gemma blushes as they all  _awww_. 

"Excited?" Liam asks.

Gemma and Ash look at each other and nod. "Definitely."

"Isn't that just adorable." Zayn says with a dopey smile.

"Is Mum here yet?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I think she's talking with a friend or summat." Gemma nods. "Go see her, she missed you." 

Harry nods and looks around for his mum. He finds her by the door to the garden, sitting on a wine-colored divan with a glass of white wine in her hand. Her dark hair is pulled up, and she looks lovely in a pale pink dress and brown sandals. He sits next to her casually, crossing his legs. She looks over and laughs, then puts her drink on the table beside her and pulls him into a hug. His mother always gives the best hugs, they smell like her citrus perfume and  _home_.

"Hi, love." She says with a kind smile. 

"Hey, Mum. I missed you." Harry says, sliding an arm around her waist. Anne giggles.

"Missed you too, H. Have you seen Gemma?" Anne asks, and Harry nods. "She looks great."

"Yeah." Harry agrees. "They're so happy, I'm excited." 

"Don't you make me cry, Harry." Anne says sternly, and he laughs.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry says, running a hand through his hair.

"Looks like Gemma needs you."  Anne nods at Gemma, who's waving him over.

"Hm? Oh." Harry stands. "I'll go see what she needs."

"Mhm." 

Harry walks over to Gemma, who begins ranting about the flowers and how she wanted more lilies than roses and how it's all ruined now. Harry calms her down, and gets a member of the staff.

"See, she wanted more lilies than roses in here, and I really don't want to make her unhappy, but she's going to freak out soon, so." Harry says sheepishly.

"Of course, of course. We'll get on that right away." The staff member scuttles away.

Harry looks at the table and wrinkles his nose. There's only one fork. Don't they know there's supposed to be a fork for the salad  _and_  one for dinner? The staff member comes back a few minutes later with a few other employees who start on the flowers, and Harry frowns.

"Um, the table spread calls for two forks, you know. There's supposed to be one for salad and dinner." Harry says as kindly as he can.

"You were always very specific, weren't you."

He knows that voice. 

It's the voice that told him "I love you" so many times, the one that could leave him blushing and glowing and enchanted with just a few simple words. The one that used to wake him up in the mornings with a cup of tea and a kiss on the nose, the one he used to hear singing in the shower, the one he adored hearing every day.

Harry turns, mouth opening just slightly. 

It's him. 

It's Louis fucking Tomlinson, standing there in a white dress shirt with a black stripe on the collar and a disheveled bowtie and a pair of Vans, hair done into a perfect sexy swoop, eyes brighter than any star Harry's ever seen, with a smirk on his pretty face. Harry hops down from the platform Gemma and Ashton's table sits on, and takes a step toward Louis.

"What're you doing here?" He asks, still a bit dumbfounded.

"I reckon the groom's best man should make an appearance?" Louis cocks his head.

"I - uh -"

"How've you been, Harry?" Louis asks coyly.

"Don't ask me how I've been, you know bloody well I've been shit." Harry snaps.

"Whoa, take it down a notch, Kitten. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone with those claws." Louis smirks again, and Harry can feel himself softening to the boy again.

"Very funny, Lou." Harry rolls his eyes. "You're really Ashton's best man?"

"Yup. Didn't they tell you?" Louis asks, running a hand through his hair.

"No." Harry says hotly, and - oh. They probably didn't want him to get worried and anxious. Still, he's getting antsy about Louis being here. What if he brought his boyfriend?

"Ah. Well, now you know." Louis shrugs. "Can I get a hug?"

That's just - yes.

"Suppose." Harry shrugs, and then Louis' arms are around his waist and their chests are pressed together and he can smell his cologne and his shampoo and he's still so much taller than Louis but it feels so good to hold him close again. And then Louis' moving back, a blush creeping up his neck.

"You always did give the best hugs." Louis says with a sheepish smile. "D'you want to sit? We can catch up."

Harry nods, and Louis leads him over to one of the tables. Louis sits beside him, legs spread in the same way he always sat when they were together.  _God_ , he's still so  _pretty_ , with his fluttering eyelashes and those cheekbones, Harry'd like to slap him. It's not fair. Louis raises an eyebrow at him curiously, a sly smirk forming on his tanned face. Harry looks down. Louis' black jeans are folded a few times, and he can see his little spiderweb tattoo and  _The Rogue_  peeking out from the black fabric.

"What?" Louis asks, lifting his right leg to see what Harry's staring at.

"Just looking at your tattoos, love." Harry says without realizing. Fuck. Another blush creeps up Louis' neck, and he can feel his own forming on his cheeks.

"'s your significant other here?" Louis asks, and Harry's breath hitches a bit.

"Hm?" Harry asks.

"Y'know, your girlfriend? Or boyfriend." Louis shrugs.

"Haven't got one." Harry shrugs back, and Louis eyebrows raise. "Where's yours?"

"My mum's my date, so. If that gives you any idea." Louis says, and Harry laughs.

"I see your laugh's still obnoxious." Louis says with a giggle.

"I see you're still an asshole." Harry narrows his eyes at him.

"Rude. Rude, rude, rude, Harold." Louis says, blinking slowly at him.

"Whoops." Harry shrugs. "Still playing footy every Thursday?"

"Mhm. 'm center middie now." Louis puffs out his chest, sticking his chin in the air, and Harry laughs. "What was wrong with the flowers? I like the lilies, they're my -"

"Favorite, I know." Harry blinks slowly, nodding. "Gemma wanted more lilies than roses. The white roses don't look as good as the lilies." He explains.

"I'm surprised you didn't forget." Louis says incredulously.

"It's only been a year, Lou." Harry reminds him.

"Yeah." Louis nods. After a minute, he speaks again. "You haven't really been shit, have you? I'll never forgive myself if you have."

"What do you care, honestly?" Harry asks quietly.

"Heyyyy, I care about you!" Louis frowns, resting a hand on his knee. "Just cause we're not together doesn't mean I don't  _care_  about you, Jesus."

"I haven't been shit, no. I'm alright, really." Harry says. "I think about y - about  _us_ , all the time."

"I do too." Louis says soberly. "Bring up something else, this is depressing."

"How come I didn't know you were the best man?" Harry asks.

"I told them not to tell you. Didn't want you to freak out." Louis shrugs, running a hand through his caramel hair.

"How sweet of you." Harry kicks his shin lightly. "Arse."

"Mm. 're you staying at this hotel?" Louis asks.

"Mhm. 613." He says, fishing his room key out of his pocket and waving it in the air.

"Perfect, I'm 612. Liam and Zayn are 614, then?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Harry asks slowly.

"Well of course you four'd be together. And I didn't think Li and Zayn would've broken up yet, they were pretty solid. More than we were, at least." Louis chuckles.

"Ah. Well, after this me and the lads are kidnapping Ash and having a few drinks by the pool, want to come? We're the only ones with the keys to the pooool," Harry taunts.

Louis frowns, thinking. "Sure. Yeah, I'll come." He nods, and Harry grins hugely.

"Good." Harry nods. "Just meet us after the dinner, it'll be fun, yeah?"

"Mhm." Louis nods. "Can you still swim, darling?" He asks, smirking.

" _Yes_." Harry snaps, and Louis laughs.

"D'you want a drink? Bar's open, so." Louis offers.

"Ah," Harry hesitates, he just had half a cocktail. Oh, well. "Can you get me a piña colada please?"

"D'you still like it with the piece of coconut?" Louis asks, standing.

"Of course." Harry nods, grinning stupidly.

Louis laughs his pretty laugh, rolls his eyes, and walks towards the bar while Harry watches him. Louis still looks amazing with his ungodly thighs pulled into tight black skinnies, and he's still wearing that pair of grey and black checkered Vans Harry bought him for his birthday all those months ago. Speaking of which, Louis must be twenty five now. Gosh. Has it really been almost two years since they met? 

The bartender winks at Louis as she hands him two piña coladas, and Louis just laughs as he takes them and makes his way back over to Harry. He hands Harry one of the tall glasses and takes a sip of his own. Harry watches him with narrowed eyes.

"Bartender seemed pretty taken with you." Harry says converstionally.

"Mm." Louis shrugs and takes a bite of the slice of pineapple on his glass. "Not really my type."

"I thought you said you didn't have a type?" Harry sticks his pinkie out as he takea another sip. The rum burns its way down his throat.

"Well I changed my mind, then, didn't I?" Louis snaps, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess so," Harry snaps back. The lines of Louis' face soften, and he looks at Harry fondly.

"Why the hell have you got your pinkie out?" He asks, laughing. Harry looks at his hand and shrugs.

"Makes me feel a bit fancy, I s'pose." Harry frowns, and Louis laughs again.

"Idiot." Louis rolls his eyes. "I don't think I told you I missed you?"

Harry cocks his head. He thought for sure Louis would be happy about being apart from him. "No, you didn't mention that."

"Well, I have. It's good to see you, Haz."

The nickname brings memories flooding up from Harry's stomach, bursting from his head like he could vomit. All the times he heard that name while they were wrapped up in their own little world, lost in a sea of cuddles and kisses. All the times he'd hear it in his head like a broken record after Louis left, his darkest hours as he sat on the shower floor in a crumbled heap of tears and emptiness. The name leaves a bitter taste in Harry's mouth as he thinks about it, like black coffee.

He feels the smile drop from his face, and he quickly takes a sip of his drink to cover it up. He takes a deep breath through his nose and calms down.  _He's_ _fine_ _,_ _he's_ _okay_. It's just an old nickname.

"Yeah. Good to see you, too." Harry mutters.

"You okay?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. Fuck. Louis could always see right through him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, I have to pee." Harry lies.

Harry sets his drink on the table and stands, makes his way to the bathroom. There's a divan on the way into the loo, and Harry briefly considers collapsing on it, before deciding against it and heads over to the urinals. Unzipping his trousers, Harry looks up at the mural of the flowers on the wall, sighing as his bladder empties. The door opens and Louis comes in, looking smug.

"What?" Harry asks, zipping his trousers.

"I've just been to see Niall." Louis says. He walks over to the mirror and runs a hand through his hair. "He asked if you'd shit yourself when he saw me." Harry's jaw drops.

"That wasn't necessary." Harry washes his hands and goes to the mirror to fix his hair. "Did you tell him I asked you to come swimming with us?"

"Yeah, he got that stupid smile and nodded real big. You know what he does." Louis says.

"Mhm. Only lived with him for a year." Harry looks pointedly at Louis, raising an eyebrow.

"No need for the sarcasm, yeah?" All of a sudden, everyone's voices outside die down. "I guess dinner is served. Care to join me?" Louis holds his arm out, and Harry loops it through his, laughing.

They emerge into the large banquet room to see that everyone is sat at their tables, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Slowly, Harry slips his arm out from Louis' and makes his way over to where Liam, Niall, Calum, Luke, Michael, and Zayn are sitting at a large round table. Louis follows him and sits next to him, saying an excited hello to each of the boys in turn. The boys seem much more excited to see Louis than Harry was at first, and he feels a little bad. Does Louis think Harry doesn't want to see him? Harry hopes not.

Gemma and Ash are sitting at a table at the head of the room, drinking champagne and laughing loudly about something. In front of Harry, there's a plate of striped bass that's been grilled and dashed with thyme and a few tablespoons of lemon juice. Harry takes a bite. It's delicious. He orders a glass of chapagne and digs in.

"Holy shit," Louis says through a mouthful of fish. "What is this?" 

"Striped bass. 's good, innit?" Harry asks.

"Fucking amazing." Louis turns to Zayn, and Harry watches them curiously. "How've you been, Zaynie?"

Zayn glances at Harry, who gives him a soft smile and nods. Zayn smiles at Louis. "Good. Really good. Someone just bought a piece for over a thousand pounds, which is really amazing."

Louis  _beams_  at him. "No way! Oh, congratulations, man! What was it?" 

"It was a pretty big mural of a guy painting a big, bold 'canceled' over the words 'follow your dreams'. I did it with spray paint, it's pretty cool." Zayn says with a huge smile. "I wish you could've seen it, Lou."

"Seems like Zayn's not mad at him." Niall whispers in Harry's ear.

"I'm not mad either, Ni." Harry turns to face his friend.

"You're not?" Niall asks, and Harry shakes his head. "But, he just - left." 

"Yeah, and that was a year ago. Things were shit for a long,  _long_  time, but. I'm me again." Harry shrugs.

"Mm." Niall nods. "Get me another beer?" He asks, and Harry can see the radiant smile he's holding back. 

"You're lucky I love you." Harry sighs, and Niall cackles as he stands. 

When he comes back, Louis' deep into telling a story about his trip to Indonesia. All the lads at the table are completely captivated, hanging on to his every word. Louis has that effect on people. Harry hands Niall his beer and sits down, taking a long pull from the beer he got for himself. Louis glances at him and smiles softly as he talks, telling of how he got a wicked sunburn on his bum. So that's why he's so tan. Harry had been wondering; it's only the very beginning of summer.

Dessert is served soon, brightly colored macaroons and amazing mini cannolis that employees bring out on silver platters and hand out to each of the guests. Harry watches as Louis takes a huge bite of a cannoli, and gets the cream filling on his nose. Harry laughs out loud, and Louis' eyes widen confusedly at him.

"What?" He asks quickly. 

"You've got - got it on your nose," Harry cackles.

Louis laughs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "It's hot," He pants, unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt to roll his sleeves up. Harry does the same. 

"Mhm. That's why we're going swimming." Harry says through a mouthful of raspberry macaroon. 

"I figured, darling. 's the pool nice?" He asks.

Harry nods enthusiastically. "Big, inground one with loads of chairs and an open bar. There's even a hot tub right near the beach."

"Sounds great." Louis whistles long and low for emphasis, and Harry laughs.

"Uh oh," Calum says, looking over at Gemma and Ashton. "Looks like we've got to make the toasts."

"Ah, shit. I've no idea what to say." Harry frowns, and Louis cocks his head.

"Embarrass her with childhood stories. It'll  _kill_  her." Louis suggests with an evil smirk. 

"Good idea." Harry nods. "Who d'you reckon is first?" He asks. 

"Groom's parent of choice, so it'll be Anne Marie." Luke says.

"Hah. Both mums are called Anne." Michael chuckles, and Calum whacks his arm. 

Anne Marie (still Ms. Irwin to Harry, though she's told him otherwise) gives a lovely toast to Gemma and Harry and Anne, saying she can't wait to be officially and legally related. She gives it over to Harry's Anne, who gets teary-eyed as she recalls Gemma and Harry as young kids, and tells of how proud she is of them each (mostly Gemma). And then it's Harry's turn for the mic. He stands, looking over at his sister.

"Right." Harry nods, and the crowd chuckles. "So, I was under the impression that I only had to make one speech, which was tomorrow, and guess what? I still haven't written it." Everyone laughs again. "Sorry, Gems. Uh, a few years ago, Gemma and I were at a bar. Four years ago, to be exact. We were with Zayn and Gemma's friend Megan, and, uh, she saw this guy down the bar, who was, like, just  _staring_  at her. And - oh, Gemma had purple and blue hair at the time, so. Anyway, Megan tells her all casual that this kid with dimples and huge eyes is looking at her, and Gemma choked on her drink. Not kidding." More laughs. "But, if I can recall correctly, Gemma took one look at him and went 'I'd like to climb that boy like a tree.'" Everyone erupts in laughter, and Gemma blushes  _hard_ , looking over at Ashton. His mouth is open wide, and he pulls her close, laughing.

"You bastard!" Gemma yells good-naturedly. 

"Sorry, sorry." Harry grins at them. "So, you know, they started talking, and blah, blah, blah, the rest is history, as they say. But I would like to tell a different story, if that's okay. When we were little, Gemma and I were a bit crazy. One day - I was, like, six, Gemma was ten - we decided to get out the paint." The crowd 'ooh's, knowing where this is going. Harry looks down. Louis is  _beaming_  at him. "We had this room in the house that my mum liked to call the  _No_  room. White walls, perfect white leather furniture - the whole lot. We weren't allowed to wear shoes in there or anything. So, naturally, Gems and I got out the brightest colors we could find. And we put on music - oh, Mum was asleep, by the way - and we just splattered it  _everywhere_. The walls were bright blue, and yellow, and pink and, like, lime green. And, honestly, it wasn't that bad." More laughs from the crowd.

"It was pretty bad, Harry." Gemma calls.

"It was not! Anyway, there was only one thing legible in that drippey mess.  _Gemma and Harry, best friends forever._  We wrote it in blue, and you know what? Mum came in there, and she straight up started bawling. Me and Gems were so confused, we had no idea what was going on. And Mum said it was just so sweet that we wrote that, that she wasn't even mad. That was a lie, of course. But you know what? It's still there. To this day, it still says _Gemma and Harry, best friends forever_. Best friends have to protect each other. So, Irwin, if you hurt my sister, well -" Harry cracks his knuckles, and everyone laughs. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But, Gems, I intend to keep that promise we wrote on that wall. And, as a best friend, and a younger brother, I could not think of a man more worthy of your sarcasm than this kid with the dimples and the big eyes. I love you, Gems." Harry lifts his drink in the air and then takes a sip.

Harry looks over at Gemma, who's got tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Ashton loops an arm around her waist, and sha laughs at herself, turning into his shoulder to hid her face. 

"I think it's Lauren's turn, yeah?" Harry asks, turning to Ashton's sister, who's sat with her brother, Harry, and her mum. He makes his way over to Lauren and hands her the mic.

"How am I supposed to follow up to  _that_?" Lauren glares at him, and the crowd laughs as he goes back to his seat.

"That was awesome, Harry." The boys congratulate him as he sits down, and Louis pats him on the back.

"Yeah, perfect balance of embarrassment and touchingness." Louis agrees.

"Might just wing it tomorrow, too. Think it'll come out alright?" Harry asks, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you're good at improvising." Louis snorts. "Like that time we tried to sneak into the pool of that hotel on the beach that we weren't staying at. You kept muttering about our  _room_ _key_."

Harry feels his cheeks heat up. Lauren finishes up her toast, and everyone claps. She hands the mic to her brother, who stands, champagne in hand.

"I'd just like to share how absolutely ecstatic I am to be marrying this wonderful, funny, silly, beautiful, beautiful girl tomorrow. I really hope everyone's as excited as I am." Ash raises his glass and takes a sip. Harry and the lads do the same.

The rehearsal dinner wraps up soon, and Harry and the lads stick around to pry Ashton out of Gemma's iron grip for the night ("It's  _bad_ _luck_  to see the bride before the wedding!"). The nine of them make their way to the sixth floor, where each of them grabs their bathing suits and head back down to the pool, and. Wow.

Harry had forgotten how wonderful the pool area was.

The pool is a huge, in-ground rectangle, with blue and green glass tiles lining the edge and a diving board at the deeper end. Tropical-looking plants sit near a row of beige lounge chairs with small tables between them, each with a towel resting on its surface. There's a path leading off to the beach, and Harry can hear the waves crashing against the sand nearby. A circu hot tub is hidden behind tall grass and flowers, with bubbling jets and built-in seats. Islandy music is playing softly.

"Holy shit," Niall pulls his shirt off and hurls himself into the water, breaking its glassy smooth surface.

Harry kicks off his flip flops by a chair and tosses his sunglasses on top of the towel by his lounger. Louis lays back in the chair to the right of Harry's, pulling his shirt off to show off his lean physique. And Zayn, well, Zayn does what he does best; he lounges on a chair and looks like a Greek god amongst mere mortals. Harry tugs his black T-shirt over his head and tosses that on the chair too, then tugs Liam into the water with him.

He makes his way over to the diving board and pads to the edge of it, looks up at Louis. He's got his eyes closed, tapping his feet to the beat of the song.

"Lou! Watch and learn, buddy." Harry smirks as Louis looks up at him curiously.

Straightening his body, Harry bounces on the board a few times before diving into the water, so perfectly he barely makes a splash. When he resurfaces, his hair is in his face and there's water in his eyes but Louis is clapping for him. So the other stuff doesn't really matter.

He swims over to Niall, who's now floating peacefully with his eyes closed in the water. Silently, Harry pokes his belly hard, and he spasms, choking on water and laughing at the same time.

"Arse!" Niall yells as Harry swims away quickly.

"Get in, Lou." Liam calls. Louis looks up from his phone and wrinkles his nose. 

"Please?" Harry pleads, and Louis smiles softly.

"Alright." He stands, and Harry could get high off of the sight of his muscular stomach and arms. "Out of the way, Styles."

Harry moves to the side and cocks his head, watching as Louis pads over to the edge. He backs up a few steps, then launches himself into the water, holding his knees to his chest as he hits the water with a splash. Harry laughs, ducking underwater to do a handstand, which someone (probably Louis) promptly ruins by pushing him over. Harry resurfaces, glaring around at all of his friends.

"Hey, who said you could get in without us?" A chirpy voice yells.

Harry looks over, shaking the wet mop of hair out of his face. Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael are opening the gate to the pool, each with a towel in their hands and only wearing a pair of swim trunks. Luke immediately tosses his towel on a chair and jumps in, and the other three boys follow. Only Zayn is left out of the pool now, lounging on a chair and watching them with a slight smile.

"D'you want to dip your feet in, babe?" Liam asks, hopping out and walking over to Zayn.

Harry looks over at Louis, who looks away from him quickly, like he was staring. Harry brushes it off as an accident as Luke hops on his back. But it happens again as Harry brings drinks back from the bar, and again when he adjusts himself in his yellow shorts. Which, yes, he did wear to impress Louis.

Later, as the sun dips below the horizon and the sky is painted a million different shades of pink and orange, Harry finishes his fourth piña colada and walks down to the beach. The sand is soft under his feet, less coarse than it was the last time he visited the beach. The ocean is a gorgeous blueish-gray, and Harry can't help but think of Louis' eyes when he looks at the sea. Waves crash against the sand, rising up to wash over Harry's feet. 

He digs his toes into the wet sand, and it feels like suede under his feet. He doesn't hear Louis come up behind him.

"Pretty." Louis says quietly, and Harry almost jumps out of his  _skin_. "Sorry, I - did I scare you?"

Harry relaxes. "A bit, yeah." He nods, chuckling to himself.

"Sorry, love." Louis says, and Harry freezes at the nickname.

"It's alright." Harry shrugs. "It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of when I was little. My mum used to take me and the girls to the beach, and we'd run in as the waves went back, then run away as fast as we could when the water came up. We'd get soaked, in the end." Louis smiles fondly.

"Me and Gemma used to -"

"Paint the walls, I know." Louis interrupts him.

Harry's jaw drops, and he makes a little indignant noise. "Rude."

Louis makes a noncommittal noise of agreement and looks out at the ocean. Harry rocks back and forth a bit on the balls of his feet, watching as the waves come crashing down on the wet sand. Louis bumps his shoulder playfully, smiling brightly. Harry chuckles and bumps him back, then cocks his head as Louis reaches down and grabs a handful of sand. His face drops as he realizes -

"No. No! NO!" He yells, ducking as Louis flings the wet sand at him. 

It smacks against his chest, and some splats up onto his face. He shudders, making a noise. Louis cackles, and Harry narrows his eyes at him, already planning his revenge. He reaches down and grabs a piece of nearby seaweed, smirking evilly at Louis. He throws it at Louis, and it smacks the smaller boy in the face. 

" _Pleh_!" Louis spits as he looses his balance and tumbles backwards. 

Harry bursts out laughing, and walks over to check that he's okay. He hears Louis make a little noise that sounds like a sob, and starts to panic. Then, Louis kicks out and laces Harry's legs with his own, making him lose his own balanse and fall forward.

"You bastard!" Harry yells, frowning as Louis laughs at him. "You absolute  _bastard_!"

"That - was - so - good," Louis says between giggles.

"I hate you." Harry rolls over, resting his head on his arms. All he can see is the sand, darkened by the shadow made by his head. 

"Don't be petty, Harry. It was just some sand." Louis pokes his side, and he giggles involuntarily.

"But it wasn't. It was more than that." Harry says dramatically.

Louis sighs audibly. "I don't want to know what it really was except fot impulsive. You know I get that way. Can't help it."

"That's - that's not what I meant, Louis." Harry says, frowning. 

"I know." Harry can actually  _hear_  the smirk in his voice. 

"What d'you think of Gem and Ash tying the knot?" Louis asks.

Harry bites his lip. "I like Ash. I really do. Just... I worry that one day he's gonna, like,  _grow up_ , and not be that boyish charming that Gems loves. Y'know?"

"Mhm."

"But he loves her, I can tell by the way he looks at her." Harry says.

"And how can you tell that, Harold?" Louis asks.

"Because that's how you used to look at me." Harry blurts out. Fuck. He looks up quickly, eyes wide as he sees that the sun's disappeared under the horizon completely. "Fuck - I didn't mean that -"

"'s okay." Louis shrugs.

He's layed out on his back with one arm under his head, and the other resting on his tummy. Harry feels the blush on his cheeks cool. Harry makes a fist in the sand below him, then watches as it flows through the gaps between his fingers and back onto the surface of the sand. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask - what the hell are those shorts, Haz?" Louis asks after a while. Harry looks down at his bright yellow trunks.

"Um, I think they're American Apparel." Harry says, looking for a tag on the shorts. 

"I don't care about that, but like, d'you really think you should be parading around in those? I mean - your arse is hanging out." Louis says bluntly, and Harry's eyes widen.

"So you've been staring at my bum?" Harry asks, and Louis sits up.

"That's beside the point, Harry." Louis glares at him.

As if on cue, Niall and Luke run onto the beach with the other lads close on their heels. They run into the ocean, splashing around. Louis runs in after them, but Harry stays on the sand. Zayn sits beside him with a knowing smile.

"What?" Harry asks, eyebrows knitting together.

"You and Louis look pretty happy." Zayn says casually.

"Mhm. Friends are generally happy together." Harry nods. 

"Didn't look like friends to me." Zayn says, "Looks like you're still into him."

"Well, sorry, Zayn, but we can't all have every gender falling at our feet, can we? Not everyone looks like a Gucci model when they've just rolled out of bed." Harry snaps, and Zayn laughs, running a hand through his hair. Harry notices a love bite on his hip, and chuckles to himself. Naughty Liam.

"Have you seen me hungover?" Zayn asks, laughing.

"Yes. You look brooding and mysterious." Harry frowns. "And a bit unhappy."

"And?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"I'd still make out with you." Harry grumbles. Zayn laughs again.

"I wouldn't." He says. "Gosh, Louis does look good though."

Harry looks over. Louis is play fighting with Liam, his hair's in disarray, plastered all over his face, and yet still he manages to be gorgeous. Harry can see he's still got that cute little tummy that he loved to kiss, which is good. He knows Louis hated it. But Harry thinks it's cute. Zayn watches him as he watches Louis, and Harry can see his smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"I hate you." He grumbles, and Zayn laughs again.

"Oi! Harry! Get in here!" Michael yells.

"I'm gonna keep Zaynie some company!" Harry calls, and Michael rolls his eyes.

"Thanks, mate." Zayn smiles at him.

"D'you remember when Mike would always dye his hair? I liked the white best." Harry says, cocking his head as he looks at his friend.

"I liked the pink." Zayn says, laying back.

Harry does the same, resting his arms behind his head. He sighs, closing his eyes. After a little while, the boys get out of the water, and the nine of them make their way back to the pool area. Harry and Liam convince Zayn to get in the hot tub with them, and he begrudgingly climbs in with a beer and a large frown. But, hey, at least he's in.

"Ooh," Harry closes his eyes as the jets beat at his back.

"Styles over here looking like he's gonna come," Luke snorts, and Harry's eyes snap open, a blush creeping up his neck.

"No, 's a bit more, uh, loud." Niall says. " _I_ _can_ _hear_ _through_ _the_ _walls_ , see." He whispers, and Louis bursts out laughing as Harry flushes even harder.

"Oh my god," Harry buries his head in Zayn's shoulder.

"Louis is loud as all hell, too." Niall says. He's probably on his sixth beer. "It was all very traumatizing."

Calum bursts out laughing from where he's laying on a towel next to the hot tub. "Stop talking, just stop talking," He cries.

"Yeah,  _really_ , Ni." Louis glares at him. "Else I might have to come and knock some sense into you."

"I'd like to see you try, pretty boy." Niall narrows his eyes at him.

"You wanna go?!" Louis yells, standing and puffing out his chest. Harry snorts from his corner.

"Love to." Niall deadpans, and Louis laughs, sitting back down.

Harry leans his head back and looks up at the sky, ignoring the sounds of his rowdy friends. He can see the lines that connect the stars, almost like seams that hold together the fabric of the whole universe. Someone bumps his shoulder, and Harry sees that Louis has sidled between him and Zayn. Harry ignores his look of interest, and looks up again.

"What're you thinking?" Louis asks, looking up at the sky.

"I'm wondering why you came over here." Harry says, still a bit too drunk to turn on a mouth filter for Louis.

"Mm." Louis nods. "Well, I do enjoy stargazing with friends." 

Harry snorts. "Not just friends, mate."

"How many of those damn drinks have you had?" Louis laughs, and Harry frowns.

"A few. You're the one who kept getting them for me." He grumbles.

"I was not, you've got all of your buddies here wrapped around your little finger." Louis laughs again. "Well, 's not so little all the time." 

"Oh my god! How many drinks have  _you_  had?" Harry's jaw drops. 

"Less than you, babe." Louis smirks.

"M _hm_."

"'re you nervous for the wedding?" Louis asks.

"Not really. I haven't got much to do but give another toast." Harry shrugs, running a hand through his hair, which is starting to dry.

"Ash, 're you excited for tomorrow?" Louis asks. Ashton turns to look at them.

"Yeah." Ash smiles stupidly, and nods.

"Aww, look at that smile! He's so cute!" Liam coos.

"Shut up." Ashton grumbles.

"Aw, now he's angry!" Luke laughs. Michael makes a sound like he's snoring, and all the boys fall silent and look at him. He's laying beside Calum on a towel.

"Is he really...?" Zayn's jaw drops. "I can't even do that."

"That's... how much did he drink?" Liam asks.

"I think he's just tired in general..." Calum frowns.

"That's impressive. Like, really impressive." Niall nods in approval. Louis and Harry are laughing so hard their sides hurt, and Louis is making the most adorable little squeaking sounds as he giggles.

"Let's take him up." Ashton stands.

"Yeah, we should all get to sleep." Liam says.

"Who's getting Mikey?" Luke asks, looking at his friend.

"I got him." Liam sighs and steps out of the hot tub.

"C'mon," Harry pants, standing. Louis stands with him, and all of the hop out of the hot tub. Harry grabs his key card from the table.

Liam hoists Michael over his shoulder, and the nine of them make their way upstairs. When they reach their floor, Ashton realizes he's left his phone, so he takes the elevator back down. Harry and Louis help Liam set Michael in his bed, then head back to their rooms.

As they shut the door to Michael and Luke's room, the three of them see Ashton and Gemma snogging heatedly against the corridor wall. 

"No! That is breaking tradition!" Harry yells, grabbing Ash around the waist and heaving him away from his sister.

"Whoops!" Gemma calls as she runs back to her own room, where her maid of honor, Megan, is calling her name.

"You bastard!" Louis laughs as they take Ash to his room. 

"I - wanted - to - see her -" Ashton wiggles around in Harry's arms. Harry kicks Calum's door, and he opens it quickly.

"Wha - oh, you found him. Give him here." Calum says, as if it's the most casual thing in the world to see his friend being carried down the hallway.

Harry plops Ash on the floor, whaks the back of his head, and catches up with Liam and Louis. "Idiot." He mutters.

"Oh - Ni went into your room, Lou. I think he took your key so he could have the bigger bed. You'll have to room with Harry." Liam says as he opens the door to his and Zayn's suite.

"Uh, okay." Louis hiccups, and it's the cutest thing Harry's ever heard in his life.

Harry shrugs and pulls his key card out of his pocket and opens the door. Louis follows him inside, and curses under his breath.

"What?" Harry cocks his head.

"I don't have my clothes, and Niall's probably out cold." Louis frowns.

"Hop in the shower, and you can borrow something of mine." Harry offers.

"You sure?" Louis asks.

"Mhm." Harry nods.

"You - _hic_ _!_  - get in first, then. I'll watch some TV." Louis settles himself on the floor by his bed.

Harry shrugs and grabs boxers, then heads into the bathroom to wash up. 

He finds Louis asleep on the floor when he's done, curled up into a little ball. Gently, Harry nudges his shoulder until he wakes up. Now sober enough to care, Harry gets a sleepy little Louis into the shower and then into comfy trackies and a T-shirt of Harry's that are too big for him. However, Harry isn't sober enough to realize that he probably shouldn't be cuddling with Louis in bed.

But his hair's soft and smells like jasmine, and his hand is fisted in Harry's shirt, and he makes a little noise each time he exhales, so Harry doesn't really care.

xxx

When he wakes up, Harry is still tangled with Louis.

He also has a headache.

Louis' head is rested on Harry's, neck, and Harry's arms are wrapped around his chest. Harry realizes what they're doing with a start, and he carefully climbs out of their knot of limbs. He pulls the blankets back over Louis, and pulls a hoodie over his T-shirt. He doesn't bother getting shoes on, he's only going to the beach.

Except for staff, there's no one around as he walks through the lobby. The sand on the beach is damp and cool from the wet air, and Harry shivers. He makes his way to the lifeguard stand, which is empty. He's not entirely sure there's a lifeguard here at all. He climbs up, and sits on it.

Wind blows through his hair as he watches the waves crash against the sand. He doesn't even hear Zayn come up, but then he's there, climbing onto the lifeguard stand with him. He's got on a pair of grey trackies that rest low on his hips, and a zip-up green hoodie with no shirt under it.

"What're you doing awake?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, morning to you, too." Zayn rolls his eyes as he sits down. "Li woke me up. 'm waiting for the shower."

"Mm. What time have we got to be there?" Harry asks.

"Three. We've got time. It's only ten." Zayn says.

"'m tired." Harry yawns.

"Want to go get coffee in the lobby?" Zayn asks, and Harry nods.

"Mhm. Lemme grab shoes."

"You didn't wear shoes down here?" Zayn's eyebrows furrow.

"Nope." Harry pops the  _P_.

Zayn laughs, and rests a hand on the small of Harry's back, leads him inside. Once they get to their floor, Zayn tiptoes inside his and Liam's room and closes the door. Harry quietly treads inside his and Louis' room, and grabs his shoes. Louis stirs, and Harry looks over as he makes a little sleepy noise. He's all wrapped up in the duvet, one of his little feet are sticking out of the side. He's so  _cute_. 

"Lou?" Harry walks over to the bed and crouches down. Louis opens one sleepy blue eye.

"Wha?" Louis mutters. His hair's mussed up and fluffy. Harry wants to run his fingers through it over and over.

"'m going to grab some coffee with Zayn. D'you want anything?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, get me an espresso. Need to wake up for this thing." Louis opens his other eye and yawns.

Harry chuckles and pats his cheek. "Sure."

As he goes to pull away, Louis' hand darts out from under the blankets and grabs his wrist. 

"Make sure they don't put that caramel stuff in it, please." Louis says.

"D'you wanna just come?" Harry asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to -" Louis wraps himself around Harry. He's still sleepy and hungover, and Harry knows how he gets. "- cuddle me,"

"I have to go with Zayn." Harry laughs. "Get off me,"

"Make Zayn take Liam. I've got a hangover, I need you." Harry cocks his head at his choice of words.

Plus, he was never good at denying Louis what he wanted. Louis had a way of getting into Harry's head and sticking in there.

"Alright, fine. I'll go tell Zayn and then we can watch a movie or summat." Harry stands, and Louis releases the death grip he has on his waist. "Happy?" 

"Mhm. Go." Louis mutters.

Harry slips back out of his hotel room and makes his way next door, where he knocks until Liam answers. There's a towel wrapped around his waist, and water droplets are sliding down his chest.

"Yeeees?" Liam asks, shaking out his wet hair.

"Lou's hungover and wants to watch movies, and Zee wanted to get coffee, but he's doing the thing." Harry sighs.

"The thing?" Liam raises his eyebrows.

"The thing where he makes me want him to like me." Harry frowns, and Liam laughs.

"He does!" Zayn calls from his bed. Oh. That's where he went.

"He does not." Harry mutters, frowning more.

"It's fine, I was going to go anyway, so Zaynie won't be alone." Liam wrinkles his nose.

"Mhm." Harry nods. "Oh, he would like an espresso." 

"I'll get on that." Liam says, walking backwards into his room.

Harry heads back to his own room, only to find that he's forgotten the key. After ten minutes of calling for Louis to get off his arse, he finally opens the door, still dressed in Harry's clothes and looking like he's dead on his feet. Harry laughs and gently pushes him back to his bed, then climbs into his own, turning on the TV.

"You're not sitting over there." Louis says immediately.

"Hm?" Harry looks over.

"Get over here and cuddle me out of my hangover please." Louis snaps.

"Lou..." Harry raises an eyebrow. It's a bit strange.

"Harry, it's only gonna be weird if you  _make_  it weird. Have you seen the Aussies? They practically  _make out,_  and they're all just friends." Louis points out.

"Fine, fine, fine."

xxx

"Tux! Where's my tux?!" Harry can hear Zayn yelling through the walls.

"Zayn!" Harry yells, buttoning up his shirt.

"What?!" Zayn yells back. Louis snorts from the bathroom.

"It's in here! You left it here yesterday!" Harry calls. Zayn appears a minute later, shirtless and panicking.

"Oh, yeah. There she is." Zayn coos, grabbing his tux and scuttling back to his room.

"You know, I have a theory about Zayn." Louis says. He's shaving in front of the mirror.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Inside, in his intelligent little mind, there's an eleven year old, waiting to bust out and start talking about Captain America." Louis says.

A hysterical laugh bubbles out of Harry's mouth. "You're a genius." 

"I've been told. Grab me my shirt?" Louis leans against the doorframe of the bathroom. There's a towel wrapped around his waist, but other than that, he's naked. Harry turns away to get Louis' dress shirt from where it's hanging in the tiny hotel room closet. 

"Mhm." Harry nods, handing him the shirt.

Niall appears in the door that's been propped open, a manic look in his eyes. His shirt's only half-buttoned, and his belt is undone and hanging off his pants. "She's here." He whispers.

"Who?" Harry's eyebrows knit together. He tugs off his black T-shirt and pulls on his black dress shirt with the white stripe on the collar. 

"Barbara." Niall whispers, looking horrified.

Ah. Niall's had a huge crush on Barbara since he met her at Gemma's birthday party a few years ago. She's gorgrous, and Niall's always to intimidated to talk to her.

"The one you haven't got the balls to chat up?" Louis asks, and Harry snorts as he buttons his shirt up.

"That one, yeah." Niall nods wildly. 

"Niall, let me say this in the most platonic dude bro way possible," Louis begins. "You are, actually, pretty hot. So is Barbara, if you like that sort of gal, but Niall, who doesn't love you? Honestly, give her the ol' Irish charm and she'll love you."

"Aw, Lou." Niall blushes and his fingers fumble to buckle his belt.

Harry narrows his eyes at him as his smile falters. Louis just said that Niall is hot. In  _front_  of him. He could rip Niall's pretty head off. Grabbing his dress pants, Harry tugs them over his legs, groaning as he drags them over his thighs. When he looks up, though, he sees that Louis is eyeing up his legs like he wants to take a bite of them, and, well. Harry probably wouldn't say no to that.

Confidence restored, Niall puffs out his chest, buttons his shirt up, scuttles back to his room. Harry rolls his eyes at his friend, flopping back on the bed. He can hear Louis pulling boxers on, and he tries to identify each sound as Louis gets dressed. He can't, though, so he stands up again and makes his way into the bathroom to make his hair look presentable. 

Louis' is already done up in a sexy swoop, and he's still got his glasses on, and he looks so good that Harry has to use a lot of willpower not to attack him with kisses right there. Sparklers begin to light low in his stomach, and Harry can feel himself returning to the way he used to feel around Louis: blushing and glowing and enchanted.

Once his hair's done, Harry pulls on his shoes and grabs his bowtie and jacket, and he's ready to go. He puts on cologne and Louis puts in his contacts, and they're ready. Louis is leaning against the doorway again, dressed in the same shirt as Harry and a black dinner jacket. He looks mouthwatering. 

"Ready?" Louis raises his eyebrows, and Harry nods.

Harry makes his way next door, where they grab Niall and barge into Liam and Zayn's room. "Let's go, you two." Harry chides. Liam and Zayn are kissing up against the wall.

"Sorry, sorry." Liam blushes and gently pushes Zayn out the door. Zayn giggles.

"Ash! You ready?" Niall calls. 

Luke opens the door almost immediately, all dressed up and ready to go. 

"Almost, we can't tie his bowtie." Luke says quickly.

"My god, there's people at the venue who'll do that for him! We have to go, the limo is probably already here," Liam says.

"Right." Luke nods, turns to his friends. "We've got to go, someone'll know how to tie it." 

"Right." Calum says, standing. 

The other boys follow Luke out of the door, all dressed in the same black dress shirts except for Ash, who's got on a white one. The nine of them make their way downstairs, where a long black limo is waiting for them outside. 

The venue for the wedding isn't far, only about ten minutes. Still, the boys manage to eat all of the complimentary food and drinks provided for them in the limo. 

When they arrive at the wedding locale, everyone's bustling around, bringing drinks to guests who've arrived early and getting things for Gemma, who's apparently very nervous. That makes Ashton nervous too, but he grins and bears it.

Quickly, Harry follows his mum back to where Gemma's getting ready, in hopes of calming her down.

"Gems?" Harry pushes the door open slowly.

"Come in." Gemma says.

"Oh, Gemma." 

She's  _glowing_.

She looks absolutely stunning in a pale cream colored dress, with rhinestones at the sweethears neckline and a flowing skirt. Her hair's donw up in a beautiful, curly updo, and she's got on plain sparkly sandals.

"Does it look bad?" Gemma wrinkles her nose.

"You look," Harry searches for the right word. "Gemma you look like you're radiating the sun." Gemma beams at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so excited and scared." Gemma says, looking close to tears. Harry brushes his thumb over his cheek and chuckles.

"Not yet, Gems. No crying." He says softly. "This is going to go perfectly."

Gemma straightens up, tilting her chin higher. "Yeah. It will."

"That's my big sister." Harry smiles, and he wants to cry too, because this is his big sister, only they're not playing with toys in her bedroom anymore. This is her wedding. Harry feels strange. He feels grown up.

"Get out of here, don't make me cry." Gemma laughs, pushing him gently.

Harry laughs too, stubles out of the room to let his mum inside. She hugs him first, tells him she loves him, then makes her way inside. As Harry walks away, he can hear his mother crying. He walks straight into Louis, who, thankfully, doesn't spill the champagne he's carrying.

"Whoa, careful, that's for you." Louis says, trying to keep his balance.

"Really?" Harry asks, a bit confused.

"Mhm. Here." Louis holds a glass out to him, and he takes it.

"Thanks." Harry says, hoping he's not blushing. 

"What's up? You look a bit sad." Louis says, running a hand through his hair.

"It's kinda stupid." Harry bites his lip.

"Tell meeeeeee." Louis coaxes him.

"Just, like. Gemma's getting married, and she's got a real job, and everything just feels... it feels like I'm all grown up, and. I don't wanna be a grown up." Harry shrugs. He was never good with words.

"Harry, let's be honest here, you're not a grown up." Louis says, smirking. "Neither of us are. Doesn't work that way. Least, we can't be grown ups with each other around." A little giggle bubbles out of his mouth.

"And not with the lads, either." Harry nods.

"So then I guess we're never growing up, Wendy." Louis says, holding back a smile.

"Why d'you get to be Peter?" Harry asks, frowning, and Louis laughs.

"C'mon, Wendy. Party's this way." Louis grabs his wrist and leads him back to the lads. 

His hand is warm and soft, and it's probably nothing, but it feels like the world is inside their little connection. 

Guests begin to filter into the ceremony hall shortly, and soon it's time to take their places. In a matter of minutes, Harry, Luke, Calum, Niall, and Louis are standing on the altar, patiently awaiting Gemma's arrival. Louis catches his eye and winks, and Harry has to hold in his giggles.

And then there's a series of gasps, and Gemma is there on Des' arm, and she's absolutely glowing, and Harry doesn't think he's ever seen her smiling so hard. And then she's at the altar, and it all begins.

xxx

"C'mon, party time!" Niall yells, throwing an arm around Harry's waist.

"Ah!" Harry and Louis are still standing on the altar, laughing about something stupid.

He looks back and flashes an apologetic smile at Louis, who laughs and goes to tear Zayn and Liam apart. Nearly everyone's gone into the reception hall by now, except for a few distant cousins and an estranged aunt of Ashton's. Harry walks with Niall to the reception hall, where the celebration is already in full swing.

Gemma and Ash are dancing with Lux and Harry Irwin, and Anne and Anne Marie are chattering away with glasses of wine in their hands. Niall brings Harry over to Michael and Luke, then scuttles off for a bit and comes back with four glasses of champagne. Niall hands them each a glass, and they toast each other before drinking it.

Harry watches with a smile as Gemma twirls around with Ashton's Harry, and Ash slowdances with Lux. She's seven now. Harry can remember holding her minutes after she was born, just a lump of blankets and crying. Now, she's a big girl. Louis walks over to Harry and bumps his shoulder as an Ed Sheeran song comes on.

"Hm?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

Louis bows dramatically. "May I have this dance?"

Harry laughs, taking his hand. "Sure, Lou."

Louis leads him to the dancefloor, where Ashton and Gemma are slowdancing again. Harry puts a hand on the small of Louis' back, and Louis puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. They lace their fingers together and begin to slowly rotate to the song. It's a bit weird, really. Standing there, dancing with his ex boyfriend with all of their friends watching. But Louis smells like his old cologne and Harry can hear him singing softly to the song and there are sparklers, bright and burning, igniting in his stomach. 

When the song ends, Louis kisses Harry's hand dramatically and wanders off, leaving Harry blushing and confused and enamored. Harry makes his way over to the bar and orders another champagne, where he finds Niall and Zayn laughing hysterically about something. He leaves them to their own devices and heads over to Liam and Luke.

"Hi." He says.

"Oh, Louis' looking for you. He's in the garden." Luke says with a knowing smile.

Harry narrows his eyes at Luke, hands him his champagne, makes his way out into the rose garden. 

All around him are roses of all different colors and sixes, from huge red ones to tiny little yellow ones that Harry knows to be called Little Lindas. He walks down the path, where he finds Louis examining a pink rose. He looks up at Harry and gives him that same old smile.

"Hey." Louis hands him a rose.

Harry takes it and holds it close to his chest. "We should get back to the party." He says quietly.

"I miss you." Louis says it so quietly Harry can barely even hear it.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left." He snaps.

"Hey." Louis frowns. "I didn't go to that Tesco at three in the fucking morning to find a longtime boyfriend, okay? And then one day I woke up with a boyfriend of almost a year, thinking I either needed to marry this kid or get the hell out of there." He swallows. "I - you know I'm a coward."

"You - were gonna  _marry_  me?" Harry asks slowly.

"Well, what was there left for us to do, Harry? We were, like, the same person." Louis runs a hand through his hair.

"But -"

"I'm a coward, you know that. I couldn't do it." Louis hangs his head.

"Don't - don't say you're a coward, Lou." Harry says slowly. He's confused about everything. He sits down, sighing. "I'm still confused."

"I'm afraid, and cynical, and just - fucking  _scared_  of commitment. I was with you, and I was in love, and I wanted you forever, and that  _terrified_  me." Louis says softly. "And I still do, and that terrifies me even more." He breathes.

"W - what?" Harry asks, eyes wide.

"It's stupid, I know. Just."

"Louis."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles, and then Louis' sliding over to him on the bench and straddling his lap. And then they're kissing, and it's really happening after all this time, and Louis still tastes the same way he always does but there are faint traces of champagne on his tongue. And it's warm, and real, and it's  _happening_ , and Louis' hands are in Harry's hair, and Harry's arms are sliding around Louis' waist and pulling him impossibly close and it's so familiar that it  _aches_  inside him. The sparklers in Harry's stomach are turning to supernovas again, and it's all Louis' damn fault.

"Louis I thought about you every day," Harry breathes, pressing his forehead to Louis'.

Louis presses their lips together again. "I never stopped wanting you." He breathes, almost into Harry's mouth, then kisses him again. "I never - fuck,  _I never stopped loving you_." 

Harry closes his eyes. "I love you, too."

They kiss again, and it's long, and slow, and filled with an entire year of longing. 

"Harry, you know - you know this terrifies me. You know that, right? I didn't process it last time, but - but this time, we're in it for good, you know." Louis' voice shakes a bit.

"I suppose we are in it for good." Harry considers this, and kisses Louis' forehead. "I would never hurt you, Lou."

"I think we have to be in it for good." Louis chuckles. "We've got those Oops and Hi things."

"We've got more than that, love." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Are we... are we supposed to go tell everyone?" Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs. "I guess so." 

"Let's go, then." 

Harry stands, still holding Louis. Louis yelps, and Harry puts him down gently. Hand in hand, they make their way back inside and get everyone's attention.

"So, uh, we figured you guys should know," Harry shrugs. "We're together again." 

A series of cheers are heard through the crowd, and then Gemma nails Harry in the face with a rose from her boquet. 


End file.
